User talk:Coercty
Admin Hey there! Sure, I really like all that you've done for the PSO2 pages and quite honestly I don't know too much about the deep lore in that series to contribute beyond artbook knowledge. I'll mess with the user rights momentarily. Appreciate the help! Crispix (talk) 04:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) *Thanks again, and appreciate the trust Crispix. Coercty (talk) 04:27, August 15, 2018 (UTC) **No prob. Check out your admin dashboard when you get the chance. It's got a good comprehensive list of reports you can run to find specific files/pages or duplicates. If you need help, my talk page is always open. --Crispix (talk) 04:39, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Recurring items in the series Saw what you did with the Coat series, making it an overview of the related weapons in that style, and love it! I know there will inevitably be information conflicts as we create weapon/item/zone/monster and what have you legacy features common to games in this franchise. Prime example being Psycho Wand (that thing is everywhere). My idea as I was organizing orphaned pages was to make a general page with just the name "Psycho Wand" and modified game-specific titles like "Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online)". That way if someone just wants the PSO data, it isn't cluttered with info from other games. Or if they are curious about the item's origins, they would go to the general page. I'm making a bunch of new pages right now trying to complete my episode 3 cards, so if you decide to work on something with a title that is already taken, I just wanted you to know that is totally fine to still make a page for it! I'll go back and make a redirect for the original I made to have PSO at the end, or if you want to make a redirect for it, go ahead (I know Demonic Fork is one offender I can think of off the top of my head). I made some PSO2 weapon pages but mostly as filler to create categories. The infobox on them isn't quite complete (and it's displayed as code instead of a template if you modify the page), as you can see. I've discovered that code scares away potential contributors, so I'm working to make templates for easier data entry. It's a work in progress anyway haha. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! Once again, great work! Crispix (talk) 01:54, August 22, 2018 (UTC) *Glad you liked it. I wasn't really sure what to categorize Coat Series under so I just left it uncategorized. Also I like that idea, "My idea as I was organizing orphaned pages was to make a general page with just the name "Psycho Wand" and modified game-specific titles like "Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online)". That way if someone just wants the PSO data, it isn't cluttered with info from other games. Or if they are curious about the item's origins, they would go to the general page." ''I actually mostly just base how to format pages based on pre-existing pages you've already made so I was actually planning on doing this in the event of conflicting information, etc. But in the meantime, I'm planning on making PSO2 Episode 4 character pages. Also I'm actually fine with using code (might even prefer it since I've been using it all this time) or templates, but I probably won't be writing my own codes anytime soon. I mainly just use codes you've made and tweak it a little and etc. to my liking.Coercty (talk) 04:03, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Believe me I feel the same! If you need help making a specific box just let me know. My infoboxes are crude since I only really started learning them when I started working on this wiki but they get the job doneish. --Crispix (talk) 23:11, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Wikia theme So I was thinking since the background has changed we might need to consider giving the wordmark a makeover too. Right now it's Karen Erra and while she was a great fit with the PSU background, which was the hotness around when this wiki was getting started, I don't think she'll fit well with representing the franchise in general or the pso2 background. My thoughts for a general wordmark mascot revolve around either Alis Landale, Myau, Rappy, or a mag. What do you think? A cute artwork of Quna might also work. Crispix (talk) 13:51, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I would say Alis Landale as she represents the classic Phantasy Star and she’s also relevant again due to her omega counterpart. Otherwise Quna if you can’t find good enough artwork of Alis Landale. --Coercty (talk) 16:51, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, I don't think Alis has gotten much love artwork wise that I'm aware of. There's her concept art for her Omega form. Far as Quna goes, there was that cute 2018 concert with her and Matoi recently posted on 4gamer that I love but in an idol kinda way hehe. The 20th anniversary artwork is what I'm leading towards. Wouldn't be too difficult to single her out and make it transparent around her shoulders, but without the hands it'd make it kinda bland. That picture would work better with Myau. Crispix (talk) 17:25, September 8, 2018 (UTC) *Yeah, Alis is the best choice but I wasn’t sure if she had much artwork. I suppose Quna and Matoi one could work, both are relevant and are poster characters. The only other one that will likely always work regardless of series is Rappy as it’s basically the mascot character of Phantasy Star. Will never have to update wordmark again. Coercty (talk) 20:34, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :*I'll toy with it in photoshop this week! I do like the idea of being lazy. Crispix (talk) 20:57, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Wordmarks in progress So after months of deliberation, I've made some wips of the wordmark. It asked some friends for input and based on that, I decided to try using a mascot most people associate with Phantasy Star: the rappy. Here's what I have so far. The golden logo is title font from the Generation 1 remake of Phantasy Star 1 and the bold outline with blue color is from Phantasy Star Portable's logo. Let me know what you think. I'm also fine with going back to the drawing board. I'd just like some opinions. :} Logo wip mascots copy.PNG Logo wip copy4.png Logo wip copy3.png Logo wip copy2.png Logo wip copy1.png --Crispix (talk) 18:00, February 24, 2019 (UTC) *I would go with either: Logo wip copy4.png Logo wip copy2.png Personally, I like the golden logo better because it clashes better with the rappy and the spacing between the words "Phantasy Star" and actual rappy picture is more compact. However, if you plan on adding the words "Wiki" to the blue color logo (like what we have for our current wordmark) it could look better? But as of now, the gold rappy logo! Also an afterthought, I like the font for this one (the "P" part), but the rappy looks a little small to me. How about using the font for this one with "Logo wip copy2.png"? Logo wip copy1.png Coercty (talk) 19:21, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :*Oh sure! The circle thing is actually an art asset also from gen1 so I can move it around wherever. How do these look? Logo wip copy5.png --Crispix (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::*I would say this one. For the second one I feel the circle kind of obstructs the words (the second A in "Phantasy" and S in "Star") and doesn't look as natural as in the first one. Scratch that, I just uploaded both to test out the appeal and the second logo looks better objectively, upon actually seeing both as the wordmark (and larger) the obstruction for the second one doesn't actually exist. Use the second one and might I say nicely done. +++++ Coercty (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Aaaand done! Thanks a lot. :} --Crispix (talk) 03:24, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction New Wiki Manager introduction --Bluerock (talk) 19:17, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Aika Hey hey, hope all is well in this chilly new year! We have a duplicate problem with Aika Suzuki and, since I'm not too savvy on the details of the pso2 lore, I am not sure which naming convention would be the correct one to have as the parent redirect. Is Suzuki an assumed name she took when she interacted with ARKS personnel, or is it actually part of her name? I know she went by it in the anime but not too many of the characters on Oracle seem to have last names. I'm pretty sure this confusion is probably a byproduct of me using the actual Aika page for an episode of The Animation, but I plan to eventually get around to renaming those episode titles to match what I've been doing with the Episode Oracle ones (i.e. putting the show name in parenthesis following the episode name). These shenanigans happened with the Dark Force pages years ago and I just made an executive decision to unite all the duplicates into the standard Falz name most of everyone recognizes him as. Crispix (talk) 16:59, January 7, 2020 (UTC) *Aika Suzuki would be a pseudonym she used when attending Seiga Academy as a student, since not having a last name would stand out. Her actual name is simply just Aika. And right, the name Aika was already being used for an episode so I just made a separate page Aika (Phantasy Star Online 2) since another user was confusing the Aika episode page for the character page. If you plan on renaming the Aika episode page as "Aika (The Animation)" or something that would work too. Then you could just use the free "Aika" name as the actual character page and redirect Aika Suzuki to "Aika" and delete the Aika (Phantasy Star Online 2) page. Coercty (talk) 17:49, January 7, 2020 (UTC) **I went ahead and made the edits. All episode pages for PSO2 The Animation now have (The Animation} following the episode name. '''Aika (Phantasy Star Online 2)' has been changed to just Aika (this will be the parent page for the character). Aika Suzuki now redirects to Aika and for good measure I had Suzuki Aika also redirect to Aika. Coercty (talk) 08:17, January 8, 2020 (UTC) ***Awesome, thank you very much! I appreciate it. Crispix (talk) 06:00, January 9, 2020 (UTC)